


First Impressions

by MadameMare



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons talk about their first impressions of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jemma nudged Fitz’s shoulder as she joined him on the kitchen bench.  
  
Fitz looked up from the tea he had been staring into, “Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking back to the academy when we first met.”  
  
“Ahh,” Jemma nodded and stole a sip of his tea. “We certainly have come a long way, haven’t we? I’m glad you don’t hate me anymore.”  
  
Fitz looked sharply over at her, “What?”  
  
“I mean, imagine if we had never been partnered in chem lab. Would we still be bitter rivals to this day?” she mused.  
  
“Jem, what are you going on about?”  
  
“Fitz, you couldn't have been any clearer how you felt about me at the academy,” Jemma furrowed her brow as she looked at him. “You were the smartest, and made sure everyone including me knew it.”  
  
“You thought I hated you, and we were rivals? And I was making sure everyone knew how smart I was?”  
  
Jemma stared at him as he burst into laughter, “What is so funny?”  
  
“Lord Jem, I didn’t hate you! I thought you were the smartest person at the academy. I was dying to talk to you because you seemed like you would really understand me. I just didn't know what to say without sounding like a complete dolt. If I was acting like I was trying to show everyone how smart I was it was only because I was trying to get you to notice me.”  
  
“But you - I -,” she stuttered uncharacteristically. “How long?” she finally got out.  
  
“Months,” Fitz admitted. “It wasn't until after we were partnered that I felt secure enough to talk to you.”  
  
“Oh, Fitz,” Jemma sighed and leaned her head on her shoulder.  
  
“We’re a right mess, aren't we?”  
  
“For two people so in sync, we were remarkable terrible at communication,” she agreed.  
  
Instantly he knew she wasn't just talking about their early days. “Luckily that's behind us, yeah?” he pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“Yeah,” she agreed with a smile.  
  
  
~Fini~  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after seeing the deleted scenes with the conflicting stories of how FitzSimmons met. It really hit me because it also reminded me of how my best friend and I came to be. Her first impression of me was that I was a “stuck up bitch” because I am very introverted and shy so I didn't go out of my way to say hi/make friends with her, all the while she saw me acting “normal” with my close circle of friends. It wasn't until years into our friendship that we talked about it and both got a good laugh out of it. Now nearly twenty years later, she is still my best friend. It’s funny how wrong first impressions can be, and if you judge on only them alone, you can miss out on the best thing in your life. Thankfully we got over ours, and FitzSimmons got over theirs as well.


End file.
